


Important

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories and nightmares belong in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'dreams'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

_"Kneel, Severus Snape," Lord Voldemort hissed._

_Severus swallowed and knelt. He was devoted to the cause, he was, but he'd heard stories. Whispers. Treated wounds caused when the Dark Lord became upset or was displeased._

_"Are you ready, Severus?" Lord Voldemort asked. "Are you committed to purging our world of its Muggle taint? To assuming our place over them?"_

_Severus bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."_

_Lord Voldemort chuckled, short and darkly. "Your arm, Severus."_

_Severus held out his arm, the underside facing up. He was pleased to see it was not shaking and Lord Voldemort's voice also sounded pleased as he began the incantation. That was when the burning began._

"Severus!"

Severus shot up in bed, breathing hard and his arm burning. 

"Severus," Harry whispered, sitting up, too.

"I'm fine," Severus croaked. He cleared his throat and swung his legs out of bed. "I'm fine."

Harry was still and silent for only seconds. He laid a hand on Severus' back and, when Severus tensed up, began rubbing it. "It was only a dream."

Severus scoffed. "A dream. Yes, it was."

"It was because of the trials? That they stirred up your memories?" Harry asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

So many memories, shifting now constantly whenever he was awake or asleep. Like fish disturbed in a pond, Severus' past was always on his mind now. Glimpses, feelings, smells. Time would resettle them, but they were only a month past the trial. And every night, Severus woke up from a memory. It was a miracle he hadn't woken his lover before. 

"It's nothing for you to worry about it," Severus told Harry.

Harry gently tugged on Severus' shoulder, but Severus resisted. He glared over his shoulder, but Harry pulled harder and they became entangled on the bed in a wrestle. Severus gave up after only a moment, his glare worse. Harry grinned from above, straddling Severus' hips.

"It may be nothing for me to worry about--your past is in the past," Harry explained. "But I do worry about you. Because I love you, Severus. I worry if you're getting enough sleep because of the dreams--"

"I thought I hadn't woken you up," Severus interrupted.

Harry shrugged. "Only a few times before tonight. You left before I could say anything though. I thought you just wanted your privacy."

"But not tonight?" Severus bit out. "Why tonight did you have to--corner me?"

Harry sighed and leaned down, resting his weight on his forearms, on either side of Severus' head. "And you are a highly skilled in wordless magic. If you wanted to, you could've stopped me."

Severus blushed. Harry smiled and kissed him. "I don't want you to talk about it if you don't want to and I'll understand if some nights you don't want to be comforted, but, Severus, I am here for you. If you ever wake up because of your memories or ever a nightmare, I am here for you, whatever you need."

Whatever he needed. Severus licked his lips and looked away. Some nights, he had just wanted to hold Harry in his arms, feel that the present was real and that his memories were really in the past. But he hadn't ever been that sort of man, the one who asked to hold his lover in his arms. 

Harry turned Severus' head and kissed him again, but softer and with more feeling. Severus sighed when it ended. "I'll try to remember."

"I suppose that is the best I could hope for," Harry said. 

Severus put his hands on Harry's ribs and rolled them onto their sides. Harry lay his arm over Severus' waist and fit his head under Severus' chin. Severus bit back a lump of something in his throat at the feeling of just holding his lover like this. He mirrored Harry's position and breathed deep. The past wasn't important, but Harry, their present, certainly was and Severus was loath to impose the bad over the good. 

Just maybe, though, he could let the past fade away by holding tight to the present. He gently squeezed Harry who hummed in response and nuzzled Severus' throat. Severus smiled.

He could certainly try.


End file.
